Un amor para ella
by Mikoto Namikaze
Summary: Fugaku Uchiha estaba cansado de que su mejor amiga no se consiguiera una vida e interrumpiera sus momentos románticos con Mikoto. Definitivamente, Kushina Uzumaki necesitaba una nueva distracción, y no le veía nada malo que se divirtiera con el rayo de Konoha.
1. Capítulo 1: Fugaku-baka tiene novia

**Disclaimer**_**:**_** Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los he tomado prestados para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hace mucho tiempo quería subir aquí, pero soy extremadamente indecisa cuando soy nueva en lugar y no estoy segura si sera el agrado para las demás personas. Aún así, he juntado valor para publicar esta historia. No es muy larga y espero que sea de su agrado.  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo uno: Fugaku-baka tiene novia._**

* * *

Fueron veintidós veces que le pidió una cita, diecisiete veces que compro ramo de rosas, catorce las que se declaró, diez en que pensó rendirse, siete regalos que le compro, cuatro en que rogó por más que su orgullo fue pisoteado, una caja de chocolates que le obsequio (y ella le había gritado que la quería poner gorda); pero finalmente, Fugaku Uchiha había conseguido que Mikoto aceptara salir con él.

Las citas eran siempre en lugares privados y tranquilos, donde ambos gozaban la compañía uno del otro mientras se dedicaban a hablar. Bueno, Mikoto era quién hablaba más de los dos, puesto que como todo Uchiha, Fugaku no era gran conversador, más si tenía los nervios que le provocaba estar cerca de la joven en su contra. De todas formas, podía decirse que aquellos momentos que compartían era de suma importancia para ambos.

Mikoto había creído que Fugaku era otro del clan que solo hablaba por monosílabos, que era arrogante, frio y desinteresado por cualquier cosa que no fuera entrenar. Si, reconocía que Fugaku no era muy distinto a todos los Uchiha's si iba al caso; pero tenía que darle el mérito que había luchado por tan solo una cita con ella y con el tiempo le demostró que Fugaku era alguien tierno y dulce a su manera.

Los meses iban pasando y el Uchiha se decidió a dar el siguiente paso: le pediría a Mikoto que fuese su novia. La sola idea de que fuera oficialmente suya le llenaba de arrogancia y orgullo, ya que ella era una de las jóvenes más lindas de toda la aldea y él tendría el privilegio de ser el único que la tomara de la mano, la abrazara o la besara. Tampoco era que iba a hacer todo ello en público, pero si iba a mantener advertidos a todos aquellos que pretendían acercarse a ella con otras intenciones más allá de amistad. Sobre todo al rayo amarillo, Minato Namizake. No se tragaba eso que no le importaban las mujeres y Mikoto era solo su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que no, porque estaba seguro que este atacaría en cuanto menos se lo esperaría y no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras le robaban a su chica. No le importaba si era el mejor shinobi de todo el País del Fuego. Pensaba asesinarlo si se le cruzaba por la cabeza en aspectos románticos el nombre de la peliazul.

Pero todos los miedos y futuros planes de asesinar a Minato fueron reemplazados por la felicidad al saber que ahora Mikoto Uchiha era oficialmente su novia y solo suya.

Fugaku maldijo en su interior cuando sintió la cara empapada por ramen después de que su mejor amiga le escupiera ante la impresión de la noticia. Se preguntó si debía gritarle por ser tan estúpida y atenerse a las consecuencias o quedarse callado y limpiarse el rostro. En otra ocasión, le hubiera importado un bledo si la Uzumaki le perseguía por toda la aldea solo por decirle unas cuantas cosas que pensaba sobre ella, pero su buen humor estaba por los cielos y decidió dejarlo pasar esa vez.

Oh si, Kushina Uzumaki, la Habanera Sangrienta y la ninja más hiperactiva de las cinco Naciones, era la mejor amiga del amargado de Fugaku Uchiha. Si bien, su relación era completamente nula cuando ambos asistían en la academia. La pelirroja se la pasaba golpeando a los niños que la molestaban mientras que Fugaku se concentraba más en entrenar que en la molesta forastera que aseguraba que sería la primera mujer Hokage algún día. Realmente se rebajaría demasiado que el próximo heredero del poderoso clan Uchiha discutiera o peleara contra esa niña escandalosa, pero lamentablemente ambos habían quedado en el mismo equipo con el raro de los insectos de Shibi Aburame. Las discusiones entre ambos no se habían hecho esperar y no tardaron mucho tiempo en que la pelirroja tomara la costumbre de golpear a su mejor amigo cada vez que le desagradaba algo, y como mayor parte del tiempo peleaban, Fugaku siempre vivía con alguno que otro dolor en su cuerpo o moretones que no eran para nada consecuencias de las misiones.

De todas formas, por muy raro que a todo el mundo le pareciera e incluso a él mismo, le tenía un pequeño, muy pequeño afecto a la kunoichi, lo suficiente para que fueran amigos.

— ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Salir con Mikoto?! ¡Pero si tú eres un grandísimo baka, ttebane!

_Solo que en momentos como ese quería matarla._

— Gracias por tus alegadoras palabras, Kushina — dijo con evidente sarcasmo que no se preocupó en ocultar — Soy un hombre atractivo, no es de sorprenderse que aceptara ser mi novia. Además...

El azabache se vio interrumpido ante la risa escandalosa que soltaba la pelirroja. Un tic en su ojo izquierdo no tardó en aparecer y se recordó a si mismo que la fuerza descomunal de esa mujer podía dejarlo en cama varios días, o semanas.

— ¡Déjate de bromas, ttebane! Para mi ella perdió una apuesta o algo así como para aceptar que ser tu novia. Es decir, ¡hace cuatro meses que tratas de conseguir una cita con ella y te ha rechazado de todas las maneras posibles! ¡Menos será tu novia! Toda Konoha está enterada de lo patético que eres.

— Para tu información, hemos tenido citas — el Uchiha sonrió triunfador ante la mirada de confusión de su amiga.

— Y si es así, ¿por qué no me dijiste? — inquirió Kushina, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con desconfianza.

— Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no voy por la vida presumiendo mis logros.

— ¡Yo no hago eso, ttebane! — Kushina apunto el rostro del Uchiha, quien se tuvo que inclinar hacia atrás — ¡Siempre que cumples una misión te la pasas por toda Konoha presumiendo cuan fácil fue para el gran Fugaku Uchiha!

— ¡E-eso no es verdad!

— Si lo es, Fugaku — dijo una voz masculina.

Ambos amigos se giraron para observar a Shibi Aburame, su compañero de equipo, entrar por el Ichiruka. Pidió un tazón de ramen y se sitio al lado de la kunoichi. A decir verdad, esos dos le causaban dolores de cabezas cada vez que discutían como si realmente pelearan por algo importante, no por quien utilizaba la tienda más grande, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, le divertía hasta cierto punto ver lo infantil que podían llegar a ser.

El Uchiha fulmino con la mirada al domador de insectos y bufo.

— Hmph. Siempre te pones de lado de Kushina, Shibi.

— ¡Es porque Shibi sabe que yo no soy una amargada como tú, ttebane! — exclamo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

— No me pongo de lado de ella, pero es verdad que lo único que haces es presumir. — replico el muchacho y se dispuso a comer su ramen cuando el tazón estuvo al frente de él — Como aquella vez que esos shinobis que te dejaron inconsciente y Kushina y yo hicimos todo el trabajo. Presumiste una semana entera lo fácil que fue derrotarlos.

El tic en uno de los ojos de Fugaku se hizo presente y apretó con fuerza los puños mientras tuvo que soportar la risa tan escandalosa de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Te dejo con la boca cerrada, ttebane!

— ¡Cállate, Uzumaki! ¡Esos tipos me tomaron por sorpresa y lo saben! ¡Eran siete y acabe con cuatro de ellos! ¡Les deje todo el trabajo fácil a ustedes, mal agradecidos!

— Ya, ya, Fugaku—baka — dijo Kushina mientras hacia un gesto mano para restarle importancia — Tampoco para que te enojes tanto. No seas tan amargado.

— Si, Fugaku. No seas tan amargado que te saldrán arrugas.

Pero es que él ya tenía bastantes arrugas después de pasar tiempo con ellos y su complot, sobre todo con la pelirroja. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente como para vengarse de ambos y dejarles bien en claro quién era él. No era un shinobi cualquiera, sino que era el próximo líder del más poderoso clan de toda Konoha. Además, no iba a permitir que esos dos siguieran arruinándole el día.

Se levantó de su asiento y pago su cuenta ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos, quienes dejaron de reír al ver al azabache dispuesto a irse.

— ¿A dónde vas, ttebane? — pregunto Kushina.

— A buscar a Mikoto — contesto secamente — Ya casi es hora que salga de la oficina del Hokage y quiero acompañarla hasta su casa.

— Deja de bromear, ttebane. ¿No crees que estas llevando la mentira muy lejos?

La mirada fulminadora que Fugaku le dirigió a su amiga le hizo replantearse a sí misma si en verdad todo era una broma o de verdad su amigo tenía novia. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio saldría con el amargado Uchiha? Si, podría ser que fuera apuesto — aunque ella antes de aceptarlo en voz alta prefería morir — pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

— No es ninguna broma o mentira, Uzumaki — contesto el azabache, sorprendiendo a la muchacha y a Shibi, aunque este se mostró indiferente — Mikoto al fin es mi novia y espero que se comporten cuando ella este cerca.

— ¡Yo siempre me comporto, ttebane! — replico la pelirroja.

— Si, claro — murmuro él, colocando los ojos en blanco.

Y sin más, el muchacho se marchó dejando solos sus compañeros de equipo y con una terrible confusión dentro de Kushina. ¿Qué era eso que sentía en el pecho al saber que Fugaku ahora tenía novia?

* * *

No iba a tragarse para nada el cuento que él tenía novia, y más si era esa muchacha que lo había rechazado una variedad de veces y de todas las maneras posibles. Kushina no iba a tragarse esa historia de que ella lo volvió a mirar por septuagésima vez y se haya enamorado del amargado de su mejor amigo. No. Esas estupideces eran para las niñas tontas como Hana Hyūga que se la pasaba leyendo cursilerías e incitándola a hacerlo ella también. Prefería mas comer ramen y entrenar antes que hacer algo tan tonto como para leer cuando había más de diferentes ramen que probar y volverse más fuerte.

Estaba dispuesta a desenmascarar al baka de su amigo por la fuerza si era necesario. Había querido que Shibi la acompañara a investigar, pero este se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a una misión muy, muy importante que el Hokage le había encomendado.

_Maldito cobarde_ pensó Kushina.

Pero al menos su compañero de equipo le había insistido que antes de sacarle la verdad a golpes a Fugaku, lo mantuviera vigilado antes. Así que Kushina decidió desde temprano a vigilar a su mejor amigo desde que salía del barrio Uchiha. Le había tocado a ambos justo un día libre y era una gran ventaja para ella, le daba todo el tiempo del mundo descubrir si realmente era una broma o en verdad él tenía novia.

Una angustia y dolor se apodero en el pecho de la kunoichi y frunció el ceño ante aquella sensación. No entendía porque le molestaba saber que su mejor amigo presumía tener novia y necesitaba si o si saber si realmente era verdad o no. ¿Es que no debía estar feliz por él? Si, quizá sí, pero no lograba comprender porque eso le irritaba.

Siguiéndole el paso al azabache a una prudente distancia, Kushina observo como este entrenaba en el campo n° 10, luego se iba a almorzar algo en algún lugar, compraba alguna que otra cosa que parecía llamarle la atención y se encontraba con Hiashi Hyuga para hablar un rato mientras este esperaba a Hana, su novia, que estaba en la peluquería. A Kushina le parecía aburridísima la vida del Uchiha y realmente él tenía que agradecerle por hacer sus días más divertidos entre las pequeñas bromas que solía jugarle. Además, ¿Qué hacía con la copia uno esperando a la novia de este?

Su duda fue contestada cuando no solo salió Hana de la peluquería, sino también una muchacha de cabellos azul oscuro, largo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros. Piel blanca y perfecta sin ningún tipo de rasguño o acné; sus ojos eran ónix y se lucían con aquellas pestañas largas y arqueadas. El cuerpo de la joven era de una contextura envidiable, incluso para ella misma que jamás se había preocupado en tener curvas como aquellas.

Esa muchacha era Mikoto Uchiha. La novia de su mejor amigo.

Entonces callo en la realidad cuando observo con los ojos bien abiertos el pequeño beso que el azabache y la peli azul compartieron entre los dos. Y la angustia fue aún más fuerte.


	2. Capítulo 2: La determinación de cada una

**Disclaimer**_**:**_** Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los he tomado prestados para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

_********__Capitulo dos: La determinación de cada una._

* * *

Una apuesta; era lo más lógico. Mikoto había hecho una apuesta con sus amigas y quería dejar en ridículo a Fugaku-baka, y en el proceso no solo dañaría su orgullo Uchiha, sino que también le partiría el corazón. Kushina estaba consciente que su amigo no había actuado por nadie más que por la peliazul. Con todas las mujeres que habían salido solo eran mero capricho del momento y desechos que tiraba en cuanto se aburría. La pelirroja conocía cada caso de las conquistas de su mejor amigo, pero no creía que esta vez cayera en las redes de ese sentimiento absurdo y estúpido que llamaban muchos "amor".

En cierta parte le sorprendía que en el corazón frio del Uchiha existiera algo tan cálido como eso, debido a la personalidad arrogante que mantenía, dudaba que quisiera a alguien más que a sí mismo. Extrañamente, seguía sintiendo esa sensación de molesta, irritación y un deje de dolor al pensar que Fugaku amaba a alguien. No es como si quisiera que la amara a ella, claro que no; ese baka jamás podría enamorarla.

La imagen golpeo en su mente refrescándole el beso que ambos individuos del mismo clan habían compartido. Kushina se volvió a cuestionar si enserio no estaría sufriendo aquello que tanto le costaba creer. ¿Acaso enserio se había enamorado de Fugaku-baka? ¿El presumido que era odiado por la mayoría de las personas que vivían en esa aldea? ¿El arrogante y bastardo Uchiha que degradaba a todos? ¿Quién ella vivía golpeando constantemente?

Había dos opciones que tenía en claro: o estaba loca, o el mundo estaba loco.

Fuera lo que fuera, iba a salvar a su amigo de las garras de esa loca con malas intenciones. No le importaba si en el proceso Fugaku la odiaba más de lo que ya lo hacía, tampoco era como si le interesara demasiado. Él era su mejor amigo, por lo tanto era su deber hacer su vida miserable, no cualquier kunoichi de por ahí.

Debía poner en plan en marcha lo más pronto posible. Sabía que no podía ir y enfrentar a Mikoto porque Fugaku no le creería ninguna palabra, estaría segado por los encantos de la Uchiha y ella no tenía nada a su favor para combatir eso. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, y estaba segura que lo lograría con éxito.

* * *

Era un precioso día de primavera en Konoha para dar un paseo. El sol brillaba más que nunca sin exagerar la temperatura, el viento les brindaba una reconfortante brisa y la aldea estaba tan tranquila; pocas veces se lograba un ámbito así en el mundo Shinobi, por lo que todos agradecían y aprovechaban aquellos pocos momentos.

Fugaku estaba cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba a sus dos compañeros en un puente, aquel que había sido testigo a medida que el equipo siete iba creciendo considerablemente. Su punto de encuentro, uno que no olvidarían jamás y estimarían por mucho tiempo, más aún cuando era el lugar donde habían conocido por primera vez a su difunto sensei, Sakumo Hatake, o mejor conocido por el Colmillo Blanco.

El azabache recordó con amargura el día en que se enteraron la muerte de su sensei, hacia unos seis meses atrás. Había sido un golpe duro para los tres cuando se les había informado que el gran colmillo blanco se había suicidado tras haber fallado en una misión donde solo trajo desgracias al pueblo; fue el objeto de burla y desprecio de muchos de sus compañeros, incluso de los que había salvado. Al principio Fugaku también sintió cierto resentimiento hacia el hombre peligris por haber sobrepuesto sus sentimientos en la misión, luego pensó bien la situación y, por más que detestara a aquella pelirroja violenta, jamás en su vida pensaría en dejarla atrás y tampoco al raro de los insectos. Iba a negarlo siempre en voz alta, pero Fugaku Uchiha los estimaba demasiado.

Kushina había sido la peor en reaccionar a la muerte de su sensei. Recordaba como una capa de energía roja la envolvía y sus ojos se mostraban rojos y hambrientos de sangre. Se asustó, no iba a negarlo, él había sido el único que la Uzumaki había confiado el secreto del Kyubi y temía que fuera revelado. Comprendía las consecuencias que aquello traería en el futuro y lo que menos deseaba era que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que estaba. Pero Kushina estaba muy enojada y herida por lo que los aldeanos habían provocado. Fue difícil pero no imposible, creyó que moriría en el intento de detener a su compañera antes que le arrancara la cabeza a todo el mundo. Finalmente, la habanera sangrienta dejo que sus lágrimas y sus penas fueran recargadas sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Primera y última vez que vería llorar a la Uzumaki, y lo tenía bien en cuenta.

El Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió dos chacras completamente conocidos. Apenas y los diviso a unos metros de él, venían cuchicheando entre los dos de una manera seria, por lo que provoco cierto interés en el joven.

* * *

Aburame escuchaba todo con atención mientras asentía la cabeza y se preguntaba en qué momento se le había ocurrido pasar a recoger a Kushina a su casa. Primero había tenido que despertarla, y no solo recibió gritos o insultos, sino también un poco merecido golpe en la cabeza. Además, cuando salió con la pelirroja se dio cuenta el semblante poco alegre que mostraba, y como todo amigo curioso por saber que era lo que tenía a la Habanera Sangrienta de esa manera, decidió pregunta. Muy mala elección.

—¡Esa Mikoto se quiere aprovechar de Fugaku-baka solo para burlarse de él, ttebane! – expresaba la pelirroja mientras nueve de sus mechones se elevaban en el aire — ¡Como si no le bastara que el pobre ya es lo bastante patético! ¡Me niego a dejar que le haga una cosa así, ttebane!

— Kushina-san, creo que estas exagerando un poco – opino el muchacho.

— ¡Por supuesto que no exagero, Shibi-kun! ¡Es una vil serpiente como las de Orochimaru-san!

La Uzumaki desprendía el aura maligno tan intenso que los aldeanos notaron que hoy no era un buen día para ella, lo que más temían. Esperaban que sus puestos no fueran atacados por la muchacha en un arranque de ira, suerte era la suya que iba con Aburame, de lo contrario hubieran temido por sus propias vidas si ella iba acompañada por el Uchiha.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Fugaku no va a…

—Ya lo sé, ttebane – interrumpió la muchacha y curvo una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, lo que intrigo Shibi.

—Cuéntame – exigió el pelinegro, atrapado por la pura curiosidad.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos y lo miro desconfiada. No sabía si confiar en Shibi. A veces se ponía de su lado y otras de Fugaku, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dejarlo afuera. Él ya sabía que ella planeaba algo contra la pareja y quizá podría darle algunas ideas.

—Pero no te atrevas a decirle nada o sabes que las consecuencias serían dolorosas, ttebane.

Shibi asintió sin más, prometiendo en silencio que jamás de los jamases haría una cosa para enfadar a Kushina y volverla a su contra. Lo había aprendido la primera vez que le vio como ella le daba una golpiza al siguiente líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea. Le fue suficiente como para saber que nunca en su vida se le ocurriría pasar una idea tan absurda como provocar su propia muerte en manos de la Habanera Sangrienta.

—No puedo decirle a Fugaku-baka que la Uchiha le está jugando una broma, ttebane – suspiro, pero de inmediato le guiño un ojo a su compañero y volvió a curvar su sonrisa zorruna – Pero puedo provocar que ella no pueda seguir con la apuesta, ¿Qué tal?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante el plan de su compañera. ¿Enserio? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de castigar a Fugaku con millones de kunai o golpearlo hasta que le creyera? ¿Enserio Kushina Uzumaki había decidido algo tan simple como ello? Sentía una terrible decepción al saber que no vería al Uchiha en aprietos ni tampoco a su amiga cabreada, lo que haría muy aburrido las cosas.

—Y eso no es todo – continúo la muchacha, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la Uzumaki – sino que después de nuestra misión al País del Té tienen una cita y me he auto invitado a ella, ttebane.

Entonces Shibi sonrió, porque sabía que lo que vendría adelante iba a ser muy bueno, y muy doloroso para Fugaku Uchiha.

_Pero no sospecho que Kushina caería como Fugaku ya había caído, y de la manera mas inesperada._

* * *

Mientras el equipo siete se reunía para una nueva misión, del otro lado del pueblo se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha caminando con pasos rápidos hacia el restaurante que tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Su día libre de la semana había llegado y por lo tanto iría a desayunar con su mejor amigo, una tradición desde niños

Conocía a Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha como muchos solían llamarlo, a muy corta edad, exactamente en el momento que había entrado a la academia y él se había ofrecido a brindarle un asiento al lado suyo cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo. En aquel entonces era una chica muy tímida que le costaba relacionarse con las personas, además de llevar la carga por ser una Uchiha, Minato había sido el único que no la había juzgado por su apellido y fue su primer amigo allí. Desde entonces, jamás se había separado por más que él se habría graduado dos años antes de la academia.

Entro al restaurante y camino hacia la mesa donde siempre solían ir, y allí estaba Minato, leyendo uno de los libros de su sensei Jiraiya. Siempre agradecía a todos los santos por no permitir que la mente de su mejor amigo fuera contagiada por la perversión del sannin. Ya había tenido suficiente con descubrirlo varias veces espiándola a ellas y a sus amigas en los baños termales, fue una suerte que Tsunade Senju, otra sannin, le diera su merecido después de haberla espiado a ella también.

El rubio levanto la vista de su libro en cuanto sintió la presencia de su mejor amiga y le sonrió mientras ella se acercaba.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión, Minato-kun? – pregunto la peliazul, tomando asiento enfrente de su amigo.

—Muy bien, por suerte nadie salió herido y la misión fue llevada con éxito – contesto el rubio, cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su porta shuriken — ¿Tu cómo has estado, Mikoto-chan? Me han dicho que ahora eres novia del Uchiha.

La muchacha noto el deje de burla de su compañero y se cruzó los brazos fingiendo estar ofendida, pero tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse por haber sido descubierta. Minato siempre estaba un paso delante de ella y había notado los sentimientos por Fugaku antes que ella misma.

— Solo le di una oportunidad, nada más.

— Se notaba a kilómetros que también le correspondías.

Mikoto deshizo su cruzada de brazos y le sonrió con calidez hacia su amigo. Era cierto, le correspondía a Fugaku mucho antes que este se le declarara, pero no iba a ser otra de sus conquistas así que se empeñó en resistir duros meses antes de darle el "si". Por suerte, todo había valido la pena porque ella ahora era feliz con él y presentía que su relación iba a durar bastante.

Se entristeció al recordar que lo tendría algunos días afuera. Solo esperaba que él volviera sano y salvo y sin ningún rasguño, aunque sabía que eso era imposible estando en el mismo equipo con Kushina Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? – interrogo Minato, preocupado ante el gesto de tristeza de su amiga.

— Fugaku se fue a una misión y creo que va a durar unas dos semanas – suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en su mano – Lo peor es que sé que volverá herido, es lo más seguro…

Minato frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — Como un buen amigo, coloco su mano sobre la de Mikoto para darle ánimos — Debes tener más confianza en que es un gran ninja y vendrá a salvo. Pocas veces cruce palabras con él pero estoy seguro que…

—No es ese el problema – le interrumpió la Uchiha – Sino que es algo mucho más… peligroso y cercano a él.

¿Peligroso y cercano? Minato no entendía como algo "peligroso y cercano" a Fugaku pudiera dañarlo, estaba seguro que era un hombre inteligente y no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Y si era así, si era una trampa, ¿Cómo podía Mikoto saberlo y no advertirlo a su novio?

—¿Por qué…?

— Se fue con Kushina Uzumaki, tu amorcito.

El rubio retiro con rapidez la mano de su mejor amiga y su codo dio contra el vaso de agua, tirándolo y desparramando el líquido por toda la mesa. De inmediato, tomo unas servilletas y comenzó a limpiarlo mientras sentía como la sangre se dirigía hacia su rostro. Una de las meseras trato de ayudarlo e impedir que siguiera limpiando la mesa, pues lo único que hacía era desastres tras desastres, desde gastar todo el papel y resbalado por el agua en el suelo hasta tirar la cortina por sujetarse de ella. La dueña del local lo estaba regañando mientras Minato intentaba arreglar el desastre que había provocado.

Ante el terrible espectáculo de Minato, Mikoto solo podía adornar una sonrisa al ver lo tierno que era su mejor amigo. Sabia de su gran y loco amor hacia la pelirroja violenta y poco femenina. Por más que no le agradaba en lo absoluto que fuera alguien como ella quien tuviera el corazón del muchacho, le agradaba saber que Minato se había enamorado de alguien. Después de la muerte de su clan, se lo había visto triste, más serio y dedicado a sus entrenamientos, que casi había olvidado como era la sonrisa verdadera de Minato, no esa que daba por pura cortesía o amabilidad. Aparte de ello, le parecía divertido ver a un gran genio como él volverse tan torpe ante solo la mención de la Uzumaki.

Pero ya eran casi una década desde que había quedado enamorado de la pelirroja y había avanzado muy poco en la relación. Kushina nunca le prestaba atención a Minato cuando estaban juntos en la misma habitación mientras que él centraba sus ojos en ella y no los despegaba por nada del mundo. No era un secreto en la aldea que la debilidad del rayo de Konoha era aquella pelirroja tan distraída como para notar que el hombre más apuesto estaba loco por ella.

A este paso de tortuga, Minato se le confesaría a Kushina en su lecho de muerte sin haber tenido siquiera hijos o su primer beso. Porque si había algo que Minato era, sin dudas era ser leal a las personas y a él mismo. No iba a besar ni estar con otra chica porque se sentiría culpable por hacerle algo así a la Uzumaki, por más estúpido que sonara o la escasa atención que ella le daba. Y con todas las chicas que andaban detrás de él, realmente era un desperdicio que siguiera enamorado de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, Mikoto tenía un plan para que su atolondrado amigo por fin diera el siguiente paso y conquistara a la Uzumaki, solo esperaba que Fugaku cooperara y así unir a una nueva pareja. No iba a parar por ver a su amigo feliz, se lo debía después de todo lo que había echo por ella, y estaba segura que si se lo proponía el resultado que obtendría sería bastante bien.

_Pero no se imaginó que tan bien le saldría._

* * *

_Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por todos los comentarios que han dejado y también por los favoritos, los follows y haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Sé que el capítulo no es muy bueno, pero era necesario colocarlo. Pronto subiré otro y es ahí donde empieza lo bueno._

**wilanth: **Es un placer enorme que te haya gustado el fic c: espero verte pronto por aquí n.n

**Harmonie Roux:** Yo estoy agradecida con solo ver tu comentario n.n A mi me encanta el MinaKushi, era inevitable hacer una novela con ellos dos 3 ademas de que también me gusta la pareja de los papis de Sasuke, así que ellos estaban obligados a aparecer. Muchas gracias por las buenas energías y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado c:

**Marcia Andrea: **Estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos c: cuando el MinaKushi va de la mano con FugaMiko es lo mejor :3 Gracias por leer y comentar, es un placer tenerte aquí.

**Nade91: **Te agradezco muchísimo el haberte pasado c: Trate de narrar lo mejor que pude, no soy muy buena escribiendo en tercera persona y es un logro que te haya gustado n.n

**Estefany:** Ya a aparecido Minato, pero no creo que era la acción que se esperaba xd. Ya vendra lo bueno 1313 (?) Y pues eso que si Kushina esta enamorada de Fugaku... eso lo veremos n.n ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**crina: **Gracias por haberte pasado, cariño c: Ya ha aparecido Minato! aunque aun no se ha encontrado con nuestra querida Kushina. Muy pronto *-*

**Sakemi-san: **Ya la he continuado n.n subiré cuanto antes, estoy algo emocionada por esta fic. A mi también me parecía divertido imaginármelos juntos xd Kushina de por sí tiene un gran temperamento y me era gracioso ver como lo centraba en Fugaku cuando estaba enojada. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**Kasumineko:** Realmente me siento contenta que te haya gustado la manera en que relacione los personajes. Nunca se ha aclarado si Minato, Mikoto, Kushina o Fugaku han estado en equipo o algo, pero si que Kushina y Mikoto eran amigas xd De todas formas, me encanta el solo pensar que Kushina pudo haber estado en el equipo de Fugaku :3 La seguiré dentro de estos días, cuando tenga mas tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y un beso para vos también!

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a mi fic y dentro de esta semana subiré nuevamente c:

_Gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios! _

_Hasta pronto! (:_


End file.
